The Big Four and the Goblet of Fire
by wolfdogpack
Summary: Fourth year has arrived and the Triwizard Tournament has brought with it two visiting schools, a life or death tournament for an unwilling fourth participant, and a dance! How will Rapunzel, Hiccup, Jack, and Merida survive this year.


**I do not own any Non/Disney characters or anything to do with the Harry Potter series**

* * *

(Jack's pov)

I woke up In my bed rubbing my eyes and looking a the calendar on the wall with days crossed out all except todays date. The minute I say the circle around the 25th of August with the words World Cup. I ran over to my closet and grabbed my clothes for today and my Bulgaria scarf and flag.

Once I was changed I ran down stairs where Aunty Rosie, Uncle Manny, Emma, Jamie and Sophie all were eating breakfast.

"Look who's finally up" Aunty Rosie said looking over at me with bright hazel eyes behind her glasses. "I would've thought you would' be the first up and pushing us into the fireplace and floo to the Haddock's" she said with a smile as I rushed around the room making myself breakfast.

"I couldn't even sleep last night. When are we leaving" I said shoving cereal into my mouth.

The clock in the Living room went off and Uncle Moony Stood up "It's time to go" he said as he made his way over to the fireplace. "Don't forget the tent Manny" Aunty Rosie said as she got her red and black Bulgaria scarf out.

"Yes dear"

"The Irish are going to crush Bulgaria" Emma said.

"Not with Sinbad Pitt as the Bulgarian Seeker" Jamie rebuffed.

"Even with Sinbad on your team it won't help you when the Irish Chasers score all the points. Right Uncle Manny" Emma said looking up at her Uncle.

"Yeah"

"If we don't leave here now we won't get to see the match. And besides the snitch always beats any points a Chaser can make, so Go Bulgaria!" Aunty Rosie said walking with Sophie to the fireplace and threw in some floo powder saying "Haddock Manor" and walking into the green flames.

Jamie and Emma were next then it was Uncle Moony and me, jumping out of the fireplace in Haddock Manor where Rapunzel, Merida and Merida's family minus her Grandmother were already there talking to Stoick and Hiccup.

Aunty Rosie was already talking to Stoick thanking him for taking them along.

"Alright everybody let's get going" Stoick said as he lead the way out of the house and through the forest. "Where are we going?" Sophie asked as she walked next to Emma through the forest.

"We're go to the Quidditch World Cup, but first we have to find our transportation" Professor Elinor said to Sophie who looked up at her. Sophie just turned eleven and will be starting her first year at Hogwarts soon. So the World cup wasn't the only thing she was excited about.

"Alright there are three portkeys right here" Stoick said as we came to a clearing where two people stood around the three portkeys. One was John Smith who was starting his seventh year at Hogwarts, he wore a white long sleeve shirt and a silver colored vest over it, a pair of blue jeans and grey boots. The other was an older man dressed in dark blue vest a white long sleeve undershirt and brown pants. He had brown hair that had some grey streaks in it.

"Good to see you again Derek" Stoick said shaking the older man's hand.

"You as well Stoick" Derek said

"Everyone this is Derek Smith, he works with me a the Ministry, and this is his son John Smith" Stoick said introducing us both men.

"Nice to meet you again sir" John said shaking Stoick's hand.

"Where's Odette and Alise?" Stoick asked.

"Alise got a small case of Dragon pox and Odette decided to stay and make sure she's okay.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I hope she gets better soon"

"We should get going don't want to be late"

Derek and John went over to an old boot in the clearing. Stoick Hiccup and Rapunzel went over to them. Merida's family took the other boot leaving my family with the last one in the clearing a broken mirror with no glass.

"Alright get yourself into a good position"

"Why are we standing around a broken mirror?" Sophie asked as she stood next to her mother. "It's not just any broken old mirror it's a Portkey" Jamie said

"What's that?" Sophie asked "I'll tell you latter. Right now we all have to grab onto it" Uncle Manny said as he made sure all of us were touching the mirror.

"Ready! After three. One, two, three" and one group after another spun into the sky. Spinning around for a bit before Uncle Manny said "Alright kids lets go".

"What?!" Emma asked in shock

"Let go!" Uncle Manny said Aunt Rosie grabbed Sophie and both of them let go, Next it was Emma and Jamie followed by me and Manny. Jamie Emma and I all tumbled out of the sky and landed flat on our backs.

Looking around and spotting Merida, Rapunzel, Hiccup, and Merida's three brothers all in the same predicament. Groaning I looked up to see the adults and Sophie all walking out of the sky as their feet met the ground.

"I'll bet that cleared your sinuses" Fergus said helping his sons up.

"Come along boys we have to make camp." Derek said marching over the hill with Uncle Manny who had our tent.

"Come on guys" I said running up the hill and stopping at the top looking over the tents of all different sizes and colors a few market stands selling the Bulgarian and Irish Teams merchandise a few people on brooms flying in the air.

"Wow" Rapunzel said standing next to me "Everyone welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Merida said jumping in the air.

"Come along kids" Professor Elinor said as we began to walk after Derek and Uncle Manny. "Hold hands everyone" Professor Elinor said grabbing Merida's hand and Hubert's and lead them through the crowd. We passed an interesting stand that looked to sell unique items, a face painting stand, and tents as far as the eye could see. "This is where we split up. Come on son" Derek said shaking hands with everyone and saying goodbye.

"This is the spot" Stoick said coming to a spot between two other tents were a sign stood saying "Reserved spot for the Haddocks and friends". Stoick signed his name on the sign and the sign disappeared giving us room to set the tent up.

"Let's get the tent set up" Manny said and with a flick of his wand the Tent began to assemble itself.

The tent was slightly bigger then most of the tents; colored a pale blue with a crescent moon and a boy sitting on it with a fishing pole in his hands was sewn into the tent flap. Once it was finished Manny pulled the tent flap open and turned to us "Home sweet home" he said as Aunty, Merida, the Triplets, Emma, Jamie, Sophie, Hiccup, Rapunzel, and me all went inside to the charmed tent.

"Feet off the table boys" Professor Elinor said to her three sons who quickly put there feet down and once there mother had moved to a different location immediately put there feet on the table.

"Everyone pick a bunk" Fergus said when he came into the tent.

* * *

(Merida's pov)

When the sun started to disappear we left the tent and made our way to the stadium that was a basically a valley shaped in a perfect circle. There were tarps covering half of the stadium from any rain potential rain and for the Seekers to chase the Snitch. A ring of powerful stadium lights circled the top and shined on the field.

As we climbed inside the stadium Stoick and my Dad was leading us to our seats, my Mom was keeping an eye on my brothers as they tried to steal a few cakes from a Vender, Jack's sister Emma was talking to Rapunzel about the Irish and how they were going to win only for her cousin Jamie to state that the Bulgarians was going to win, Hiccup was talking to Sophie who asked him about Hogwarts and what she would see there, Mrs. Bennett was with her husband Professor Manny as they walked arm in arm behind us each wearing a different teams scarf, and Jack and I walked in the middle whispering to one another.

"twenty galleons says the Bulgaria wins in a landslide"

"I say the Irish win even with Snibad catching the Snitch" I said. my arm out for a handshake. "Deal" Jack said shaking my hand.

"Get your Quidditch World Cup programs here" a Vender said as we walked up the stairs. "How high up are our seats Mr. Haddock?" Jamie asked leaning over the rail to look up at all the stairs.

"Well put this way. If it rains you'll be the first to know" said a snooty voice. All of up looked at the level below us where Grimhilda, her husband Spitelout, and her son Snotlout all stood by the railing.

"We have seats in the Minister's box, by personal invitation of Duke Westleton himself" Spitelout said. Grimhilda rolled her eyes and grabbed her husband by the ear "Don't boast dear. There's no need with these people" she said looking us all over critically before dismissing us. "Let's get going" Grimhilda said turning to leave her husband following her and her son Snotlout glaring at Hiccup, Jack, Rapunzel, and I he was about to say something but his Mother yelled. "Snotlout come here!" she snapped. Snotlout whirled around and running after his parents.

"Come on kids the games going to start soon" my Dad said walking up the last flight of stairs. Coming to the roof seats as the packed stadium screamed as the Irish team came flying out green and white mist. We sat in our seats as the mist turned into a fireworks display of a Leprechaun as it danced in the air. The Bulgarians flew through the dancing Leprechaun leaving red and black fireworks in there wake.

"Here come the Bulgatians!" Jamie yelled watching as Sinbad did a pose on his broom before joining the rest of his team.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel asked pointing to the Bulgarian Seeker Sinbad. "That Rapunzel is the greatest Seeker in the world" Jack said waving his red and black Bulgarian flag in the air. No sooner had he said that that the people in the stadium started to chant "Sinbad! Sinbad!, Sinbad!" and an image of Sinbad on his broom was displayed on the stadium.

"Good Evening" the Minister said amplifying his voice making everyone go quiet as they listened to the Minister. "As Minister for Magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and everyone of you to the final of the 422nd Quidditch World Cup! Let the match begin" he said an with a wave of his wand let out a small light that signaled the start of the Match.

After a long game which ended with Sinbad catching the Snitch but the Irish wining 170 points to 160. We still sat in our seats letting the crowd thin out a bit before we left. I turned to Jack and held out my arm for my winnings. "I won the bet Jack, now had me my galleons" I said

"Will you settle for an I owe you" Jack said passing only ten galleons over to her. "As long as you pay me by September first. Or there will be deadly consequences" I said wiggling my fingers making everyone laugh.

"That'll teach you not to make bets your pockets can't keep" Professor Manny said ruffling Jack's hair. "That was a great game!" Sophie said yawning at the end.

"Yes it was sweetie" Mrs. Bennett said as she took Sophie by the hand and made our way back to our tent.

* * *

(Hiccup's pov)

As we walked back to our campsite we passed a few merchants selling exotic animals to some Purebloods. near the edge of the campground. There were stands selling jewelry, ancient tomes, and some rare plants. I saw the Vender wave his wand over the tent flap before opening it for a pureblood to go inside where I caught a glimpse of some cages inside.

"Come on Hiccup" my Dad said as he stopped to look at me while the rest of the group headed off back to the tent. I ran to catch up with my Dad and we made our way to the tent. When we got inside Merida's Father still had half his face painted green and white singing the Irish fight song, two of his sons where sitting on his shoulders. The other son was running around waving the Irish Quidditch teams flags in the air Merida joining in singing the fight sing of the Irish.

Emma was sitting with Sophie and Rapunzel as they talked about what they did over the summer. Jack and Jamie sat in a corner sulking and would have stayed there had Jamie's mother Rosie not come over and pulled them both off the ground and began to dance to the off key fight song that Mr. DunBrock sang. There black and red contrasting to the song that was being sung, by the important thing was that they were laughing.

"There's no one like Sinbad" Jamie said.

"Sinbad" Hamish Hubert and Harris said leaving their Father and sister behind to walk over to Jamie. "He's like a bird, the way he rides the wind. He's more than an athlete." Jamie said as the three DunBroch boys ran around him. "He's an artist" Jamie said.

"I think you're in love, Jamie" Emma said passing Jamie. "Shut up" Jamie said. "Sinbad, I love. Sinbad, I do. When we're apart my heart beats only for you" Hamish Hubert and Harris all said each one taking one line.

The sound of fireworks outside caused Professor Manny, Fergus, and my Dad to leave the tent. "Sounds like the Irish have got there pride on" Merida said listening to the noise outside. As soon as those words left her mouth Manny, Fergus, and My Dad came rushing back in. "It's not the Irish (Lass)" Fergus said. "We have to get out of here. Now!" Dad said urgently looking at the tent door.

I grabbed my brown vest and put it on as I followed Jack, Merida, and Rapunzel out the tent. Manny had his wand raised and looked around for any threats. "Get out it's the Death Eaters!" Someone screamed from the crowd. Get back to the Portkey, everybody, and stick together!" Fergus ordered as a tent went up in flames. "Come on kids" Mrs. Bennett said taking Sophie by the hand and leading us away with Elinor while Fergus, Manny, and my Dad pulled out the wands to cover our escape.

"Go!" Dad yelled as he charged towards the Death Eaters. The large crowd made it nearly impossible to stay together as everyone kept shoving one another. As we passed one tent we say five figures in black robes and pale skull masks. Professor Elinor and Mrs. Bennett stopped.

"Keep going kids, Merida watch the boys" Elinor said pushing two of them over to Merida who nodded. "Jack keep an eye on your sister and cousins" Mrs. Bennett said giving Sophie to Jack. "No!" Sophie said trying to grab her Mothers hand again, but Jack didn't giver her a chance as He pulled her along away from Mrs. Bennett and Professor Elinor who quickly covered us.

We ran as fast as we could as people raced by and shoved through. We madde sure to keep each other in sight. We stopped for a moment on the edge of the campsite only we had been shoved so much that we were no where near our portkeys. Instead we were near the small forest, we'd have to either go around or through to get to the clearing where the portkeys were.

"What now?" Merida asked as she looked back for any Death Eaters. "We go through, it's the quickest way and we won't be spotted" I said as the tent with rare items to the Vender was selling to Purebloods caught on fire.

The Vender himself ordered most of his men to get the merchandise and leave as the tent went up in flames. "Don't leave anything, If a single piece of cargo is missing I'll end you" the Vender said.

a screech was heard from inside the tent as the Vender's men went in and out of the tent. Some carrying caged a Ramora in a tank, Chimaera eggs, and Runespoor putting them in an expandable bag. I realized that all of the cargo was illegal. "Boss, Aurors" said one of the men as a group of Aurors came and fought off the Death Eaters. "Leave the rest. I don't want to be here when they start investigating" the Vender ordered his men who grabbed their expandable bag and apparate away leaving the rest of the merchandise to burn in the tent. The sound of a pained screech made me look inside the half burned tent.

Underneath a stack of crates was a cage that held a small black shape inside. It slammed into the cage as it tried to escape the flames. I didn't have time to think as I left the group and ran to the tent and made my way through the fire. Coming to the caged creature I noticed that there was no door on the sides instead the door was on the top closed with a latch and the weight of the crates on top.

"I'll get you out of there" I said to the small black shape the smoke from the fire clouding my vision as striking green eyes looked straight at me. I pushed one crate back and then another until the door was fully open. I removed the latch and watched as the small black animal jumped out of the cage. It then what I can only describe as hopping as it tried to get in the air before falling down and cutting it's tail on the metal cage letting out a screech of pain. More of the ten caught on fire and soon the crates did. the small creature curled up on pain as a small trail of blood left it's tai. I took it in my arms and pressed it close to my chest and zipped up my vest. The creature wrapped most of it's tail around my waste and used it's claws to cling to my shirt as it's green eyes closed against the pain. I quickly left the tent and went to the spot the group was. Only Jack and Emma were there.

"Where were you?" Jack asked glaring at Hiccup. "We thought you had been captured, or.." he said as Emma pressed herself closer to her older brother her eyes wide as she tried to put on a brave face.

"I saw someone caught in a fire" I said "Where's everyone else?"

"They went into the forest. I volunteered to stay here and wait for you while Merida and Rapunzel took care of everyone else. You're lucky we were about to leave when you came back. Now let's go before we're spotted by those Death Eaters." Jack snapped. This was the first time I've ever heard him use that tone and I couldn't exactly reprimand him for it. He wasn't mad just worried about me. We made our way to the rest of the group. When we were deep in the forest enough to not draw attention from the Death Eaters. Jack conjured his Patronus and let it run ahead of him to alert the group that they were coming.

Once we got to the other side of the forest where our group was Rapunzel saw us first. "Jack, Emma, Hiccup you're safe" she said letting out a sigh as Jamie and Sophie ran over to Jack and Emma. "Where were you Hiccup!" Rapunzel said rounding on me, now that everyone was safe. "I saw someone caught in a fire I helped them" I said. Rapunzel still looked annoyed but sighed "Let's get to the portkeys" she said walking over to Merida who was on the look out for Death Eaters.

* * *

(Rapunzel's pov)

"The coast is clear" Merida said and we ran up the hill to the Portkeys. " _Morsmordre!_ " was yelled nearby making all of us stop as a sickly green skull appeared in the sky a snake coming out of it's mouth. I couldn't see who had done it only that as soon as it happened the Death Eaters disappeared leaving the Aurors to deal with the fire and wounded.

"Jamie, Sophie, Emma, Jack!" someone yelled walking over to us. "Mom" Jamie said running off in the direction his Mom's voice was. "Jamie get back here" Jack called before running after him. "What do we do now?" Emma asked holding Sophie tightly so she wouldn't leave the group.

"We go after them. Safety in numbers" Merida said looking over at her little brothers who had worried expressions. "Let's go before we lose them in the smoke" Hiccup said pulling out his wand. As we walked I noticed Hiccup holding his stomach with one hand he the other held is wand close to his chest. As he walked it was cautiously always making sure he was on solid ground never stepping on burnt wood or ducking under tent ropes always going around them. He must have been injured when helping that person from the fire I thought.

"Hiccup you okay" I whispered walking next to him. "I'm fine Rapunzel" he said. "You're holding your stomach Hiccup, are you sure you're okay?" I asked gesturing to the hand on his stomach making him tense. "I'm fine just something I ate" he said and walked faster to get away from me.

"Hiccup" Stoick said walking over to us with Fergus who ran over to his kids. Merida, Hamish, Hubert, and Harris all clung to their father looking like they'd never let go. "What are all of you still doing here?" Fergus asked.

"You were supposed to take the Portkeys and go home" Stoick said. hugging Hiccup only to pull back when a small squawk came from him. Hiccup quickly said "Well you see, oh, Dad is that what I think it is?" changing the subject and pointing to the snake and skull in the sky.

"Unfortunately son." Stoick said glaring at the symbol. "Jack" I said spotting him, Jamie, Emma, and Sophie all hugging Rosie and Professor Manny. Professor Elinor was next to them looking round for family when she heard my voice she turned in my direction finding her family behind me.

As Professor Elinor hugged her family and all my best friends being checked over by there families I stood to the side hugging myself thinking of how worried my Mother is going to be when she finds out about this. Merida came over and gave me a hug I hugged her back.

"Which of you conjured it?" a voice said behind us, turning around a tall slender man with a black haired beard stood wearing a red and black robes, and a black and red turban on his head. He pointed a gold colored wand with a snake head carved into the handle at us.

"Jafar, non of these children could possibly conjure such a thing" Professor Elinor said glaring at the man. "And yet Lady DunBroch they have been discovered at the scene of the crime" Jafar said narrowing his eyes at us.

"Jafar! They're just kids" Fergus said coming over to us with his sons. "You and I both know who those masked people were. You are just to scared to admit it".

"Death Eaters" Stoick said coming over to Jafar. Jafar turned to him before calling to a squad of Aurors nearby. "Follow me" Jafar said leaving us alone.

Stoick turned to us "Let's head home" he said heading to the Portkeys.

* * *

 **Please review**

 **I changed Sophie's age just because I wanted to no other reason than that I just want to do it.**

 **Jamie and Sophie's mom doesn't have a name so I made one up**

 **Sinbad's last name is Pitt after Brad Pitt who voiced Sinbad in _Sinbad Legend of the Seven Seas_ **

**Derek and Odette are from The Swan Princess.**


End file.
